Hold Me Under
Hold Me Under is a comedy drama film. Background The film was released in February 2014. Plot Mallory is a strange female with a love for being held under water until she is near drowning point, and then rescued. Because of this, she was removed from her family and no other family wanted her. Mallory doesn't understand why nobody likes her and is unhappy throughout her life. She soon meets a male, Dustin, who arrives at the care home that Mallory is currently located at. He is instantly stunned by the blonde haired beauty with lush looking green eyes that is Mallory. However, he then finds out about her love for being drowned and canters away as far as he can get. Mallory is left with one friend, Adrian, who stays loyal to her. Adrian suggests that she gives Dustin a beatdown but she tells him, "No, no, no! That would never work, boyo!". Adrian is a bit distressed by her sudden outrage and asks what has happened for that beastlike behaviour to break free. Mallory gives a wee frown, and says that she did not know, and suddenly she trembles and says she's a danger. She lunges into her bed, covers herself, and quietly asks Adrian to stay away as he is not safe to be near her. Adrian chuckles happily and uncovers her, saying that she is being a ridiculous wee lass. Mallory angrily points out that she could become a bear at any point and could take his eye out. Adrian shrugs, says he supposes so, and strolls out. Mallory strangely looks out of the window longingly. As the days get wilder, two new teenage twin does arrive at the care home. Introducing themselves to Mallory as Blaise and Ariel. Mallory smirks and says that she is very popular here and that they should stick with her. Blaise says, with large eyes, that she has made a fantastic point right there. Mallory now feels happy that she has three friends but becomes angered with Dustin comes to her and apologises, begging for her forgiveness. As she punches him to the ground, she stands above him feeling like a true Alpha, and says that he is just a weak runt and he is "exactly like everyone else". Dustin doesn't understand what this mean but crawls out the room as she cackles behind him. Adrian and Ariel connect and chuckle over the fact they have A names. Ariel laughs and says that it has to be fate, and "what else could it possibly be?". Adrian laughs, and says he does agree so too. The scene ends with them falling off of the bed laughing once again. Mallory realises that she is losing Adrian and so to make him jealous, randomly charges up to another female and first kisses her. The female angrily pushes her away and shouts that she is not one of them, and Mallory says that she doesn't really care right now, then throwing herself at the girl angrily. When Adrian learns of Mallory's new gay affair, he questions her about it. She denies this and explains that it was all harmless fun, and that in the end no gays were harmed, not that there were any from the start. Adrian is completely confused as to what she is rambling on about and hushes her. She tells him he should hush, and then accuses him of neglecting her. As he tries to explain, she chases him out of the room. Ariel and Adrian become closer in their dear relationship. One day, Mallory takes a nice forest walk with Blaise and asks her what her favourite animal is. Blaise considers this for a moment, then replies that she quite likes wolves. Mallory nods and then says, "Actually, bears are very similar to wolves." then moving on, leaving Blaise confused. Nearing the end of this beastly film, Mallory decides that she has had enough and attempts to drown herself in the shower dressed in a bear costume. Blaise finds her and saves her, but Mallory is raged when she wakes up and accuses Blaise of "only trying to see me nude, eh? YOU'RE ONE OF 'EM!". Mallory later goes and asks Adrian if he will hold her under the bathroom sink while it is full, but he is horrified and refuses this request. Mallory shakes her head in distress and goes to ask Dustin, who asks what he gets from this. Mallory smirks, knowing that he shall do this for her, and says that she will be dead so he will be free of this burden. Dustin agrees and Mallory walks out smugly. The film ends as Mallory and Dustin enter the bathroom the next morning and fill up the sink. Mallory instructs him on what to do, but he has to make sure to bring her back to life. Dustin is unsure but agrees. He then pushes her down, rather aggressively, and she calmly enjoys the water. Allowing herself to inhale and feast the water, she continues to stay calm. Dustin happily puts his earphones in, using his foot to keep her head under, and raps to himself happily. A few moments later, Mallory starts to realise that she has now been in for the limited length of time, and starts to break free. Dustin giggles and thinks he is to continue, not realising that he is in fact actually currently murdering her. Adrian is seen strollin' through the halls and hears the water. Becoming worried, he charges to the bathroom door and bangs on it, sadly Dustin cannot hear him due to his happy rap time. Adrian is able to break in, and Dustin looks at him with a shocked expression. Adrian sees an unresponsive Mallory and brings her to freedom, while Dustin looks disturbed. The film ends with the possibilty of Mallory being dead or being alive. Cast Dolores Thornton - as Mallory Adrian Mave - as Adrian Duncan Yurl - as Dustin Betty Rivers - as Ariel Sara Rivers - as Blaise